five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Photo-Negative Mickey/Gallery
A:DI= Gameplay 46.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in Character Prep 1 with Disembodied. 39.png|Photo-Negative Mickey standing up in Character Prep 1 with Disembodied. 95.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in Character Prep 1 laying down with Suicide Mouse. 96.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in Character Prep 1 standing up with Suicide Mouse. 1163.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Staff Area. 202.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Staff Area (Old) 81.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Staff Area (Old) 87.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Meat Freezer with Acephalous's head. 86.png|Mickey in the Lounge (Old) Lounge head's.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's head in the Lounge with the other suits heads. Photo-Negative Mickey Right Side.png|Photo-Negative Mickey at the right side of The Office (Old) 267.png|Photo-Negative Mickey at the right side of The Office (Old) 79.png|Photo-Negative Mickey at the left side of The Office (Old) 274.png|Photo-Negative Mickey at the left side of The Office (Old) 527.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's Shade peeking at the right door of the Office without the power and the flashlight on. Meat Freezer PNM 1 edited.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey under the blinking light in the Meat Freezer (Edited) Cam2 pnmickey not1 edited.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Meat Freezer (Edited) Meat Freezer PNM 2 blink.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey on another pose under the blinking light in the Meat Freezer. Meat Freezer PNM 1 blink.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey under the blinking light in the Meat Freezer. Cam2 pnmickey3 not1.png|Photo-Negative Mickey on another pose in the Meat Freezer. output_E278Fk.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey attacking the player (Old). output_aWgJ6l.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey attacking the player while hiding. output_mvMF4T.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey attacking the player while the power is out. Output rKRq4U.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey attacking in Night 3's cutscene (Old). 82.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's head in Game Over screen (Old). Output iTIXAQ.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey throwing his head at the player in the Main Menu (Old). Output FYb1al.gif|Ditto, but with full animation (Old). 101.png|A Eyeless Photo-Negative Mickey head seen in "abandoned GOD" hallucination. Output RYwS0z.gif|Ditto, but with full animation. Menu output_InT3nA.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey looking up at the player. 13.png|Photo-Negative Mickey taking his head off. 4.png|Photo-Negative Mickey Idle in the Menu. output_ssVFjh.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey jumpscaring the player when idle. Menu 2 Menu1.png|Photo-Negative Mickey Idle. Menu2.png|Photo-Negative Mickey after he took his head off. Menu3.png|Photo-Negative Mickey clenching his head. mickey_idle_gif.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey revealing his hidden eyes. (Check True Mickey for more info). Title.PNG|Photo-Negative Mickey Idle in-game. 1002.png|Photo-Negative Mickey on the Title Screen. 1009.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with Dark Oswald on the Title Screen. 1007.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with The Face on the Title Screen. 1008.png|Photo-Negative Mickey pulling his head off that occasionally flashes on the Title Screen. 790.png|Photo-Negative Mickey holding his head on the Title Screen. 1010.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with Oswald on the Title Screen. 258.png|Photo-Negative Mickey posing on the Title Screen. 260.png|Photo-Negative Mickey making another pose on the Title Screen. 111.png|Photo-Negative Mickey looking at the player for a split second on the Title Screen. 294.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's shade flashing on the Title Screen. Misc 71.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's official promo. 27.png|An Eyeless Photo-Negative Suit that is seen when you start up the game (Anart's version). TitleNew6.png TitleNew5.png TitleNew3.png TitleNew4.png TitleNew2.png TitleNew.png TitleNew7.png TitleNew8.png TitleNew10.png TitleNew6Bright.png|Photo-Negative Mickey and Oswald on the title screen, brightened and saturated to slightly reveal Oswald's normal textures. Five_Nights_at_Treasure_Island.jpg|Photo-Negative Mickey in the game's promotional artwork, from Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez's version. Note the Walt Disney World mascot costume. TBmEE-4.png|An image from TGsEE (old) Etc NormalPNMTrailer.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in Original Trailer before turning in his Shade. DistortPNMTrailer.png|First Frame of Photo-Negative Mickey's Shade or True Mickey From Original Trailer and Jeffery's Game. DistortPNMCloserTrailer.png|Second Frame of Photo-Negative Mickey's Shade or True Mickey from Original Trailer and Jeffery's Game. output_st8g34.gif|Mickey in the Trailer |-|A:O= Gameplay Misc. AO thumbnail.jpg|Photo-Negative Mickey in the thumbnail for A:O Category:Suit Galleries Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Abandoned: Origins